Neon Genesis Evangelion: Alpha Urges
by The Pyromancer
Summary: The fallout from Second Impact has changed the lives of people much more severely than anyone had ever suspected. The children of the world have been mutated and have been changed into something never seen before. Asuka isn't pleased with these changes and has some excess frustration to work off. Mari offers to help. Warning: Alpha/Beta/Omega fic. Contains Lemon content.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Evangelion

 **Please read and review, your feedback helps me to write better stories.**

 **WARNING! If you don't know what an Alpha/Beta/Omega fic is, please read this handy dandy primer first; it's much more hilarious than this fic:**

Alphas, Betas, Omegas: A Primer by norabombay

 **Also, I want to apologize for introducing this weird genre/trope thing into the Eva fandom. Be responsible with the curse I have given you.**

 **Contains: Explicit sexual scenes, dub-con**

 **Neon Genesis Evangelion: Alpha Urges**

"And while the causes are as of yet not fully understood, it has been conclusively proven that Second Impact has had the unknown effect of mutating all in-utero and unborn children at the time," droned the teacher in a lesson Asuka had dubbed "shit we already know". The teacher was getting paid to spout the crap though, so he continued to speak regardless of Asuka's wishes. "New reproductive roles and functions have replaced the long established ones. These new children now fall into three new roles, regardless of their gender on either side of the binary. The first group has been dubbed Betas and are standard humans except that to a single member they are sterile. The next group are called Alphas and regardless of gender are much larger than usual and able to impregnate. The last group, dubbed Omegas, are smaller than usual, fertile and able to birth children whether male or female. Once a month Omegas go into heat for a day, sending nearby Alphas into a frenzy."

 _This is so boring!_ thought Asuka. She could feel her head flushing hot in annoyance and she took some deep breaths to try to calm herself down. When it didn't work and just continued to get worse she realized something else was causing it. Looking around she noticed that all the Alphas in class had stopped looking forward and were now looking at a seat by the window. Shinji Ikari fidgeted in his seat, agitated by something and Asuka put two and two together. She stood up angrily, drawing all attention to herself.

"You _dummkopf!_ " yelled Asuka, pointing at Shinji. "If you're in heat, leave the class!"

"Oh," replied Shinji, apparently not aware of what he had been unconsciously causing.

The old teacher just looked around, straightening his glasses. "Mister Ikari, if you are in fact distracting the class, please report to the nurse's office for appropriate treatment.

"Yes sensei," replied Shinji, standing up hurriedly and rushing out of the class.

The gazes of the class's Alphas followed him hungrily as he left. The whole situation was so new that no one was quite sure how to handle things. Alphas like Asuka weren't easily able to handle the effects of an Omega's pheromones, assuming they could ever even learn to ignore it. She wasn't confident that people could, which made her angry. She disliked being controlled by base urges like some type of stupid doll. As she sat down she saw Mari smiling at her, laughing silently at her.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class Asuka hurried out of class, walking down the halls as fast as she could. She planned to go home to…de-stress from the residual effects of the pheromones. Something grabbed her hand and she spun around hastily to face the offender. She saw Mari, smiling right at her.

"How's it going, princess?" asked the girl. She was tall, with brown hair tied up in pigtails. Her uniform was different from the school standard since she'd transferred in only recently and was more like that of a catholic school; a white button down shirt, plaid tie and short plaid skirt. Asuka wished occasionally that the school would switch to Mari's style just to get her out of the weird blue skirt and blouse that her school wore that was probably just designed to appeal to some old man's creepy fetish.

"Not now," growled Asuka.

"Feeling all hot and bothered?" teased Mari. "Trying to rush home to "relieve" yourself?"

"What if I am?" asked Asuka.

"Then I'd say that'll take way too long," replied Mari, stepping forward so that she was uncomfortably close to Asuka. "How about you and I go find somewhere remote instead? Since I'm also feeling pretty horny, it'll kill two birds with one stone."

"What makes you think I'd ever do anything with you?"

"Oh, so you're just embarrassed about being a virgin and messing up, right?" taunted Mari, pushing all the right buttons. Asuka broke free of Mari's grip and then grabbed the brown haired girls arm. She dragged her quickly through the emptying halls. The school wasn't big or highly populated, which made Asuka wonder how other areas were dealing with the whole Alpha/Beta, Omega mess. She led Mari out of the school and broke into a run. She ran faster and faster, Mari keeping up with her easily. In what seemed like too long of a time they made it to Mari's apartment, which was closer to the school than the apartment Asuka stayed at with Misato and Shinji. Asuka gestured to the door for Mari to unlock it.

"So that's a yes?" asked Mari with a smirk. She unlocked the door and walked inside. Asuka followed after, turning around to close the door.

As Asuka turned around to face Mari in the room she was surprised as Mari's lips were suddenly on hers. Mari pushed her against the door, shaking it slightly. Asuka gave in at that moment, returning Mari's kiss with as much passion. Their tongues probed almost violently around each other, working hard to try to satisfy their lust.

After a long moment Mari broke it off, smirking at Asuke. "You're a pretty good kisser for a virgin."

"Shut up," growled Asuka, dropping her school bag to the floor. She grabbed Mari and pulled her in for another kiss. Asuka felt Mari's hand on her chest, groping her breasts. She returned the favor by running a hand underneath Mari's skirt, caressing her ass. Mari's leg moved forward and placed itself between Asuka's legs, teasing her sensitive spots. Asuka was the one who broke off the kiss this time. "Oh fuck it…"

"As you wish, princess," smirked Mari. She lifted up Asuka's leg with one hand and ran her other hand over Asuka's panties. At this point they were soaked with various fluids, not all of which Asuka was sure were normal for a woman.

Mari's fingers probed and teased, drawing moans out of Asuka. She shoved Mari away roughly and worked to quickly take off her panties, ignoring the fact that she still had her shoes one. As she threw them to the side she looked up and saw Mari, twirling her own panties around her finger, smiling coyly. Asuka moved forward and kissed Mari, forcing her to walk backwards until she was up against the bed. Mari sat down on the bed without any prompting and opened her legs wide. Asuka pushed Mari down with one hand, her other inserting a finger into Mari's tender area. The action elicited moans, the first reaction Asuka had gotten out of the girl that wasn't smirks and sass. This turned her on even more, prompting her to insert a second finger and to start teasing even hard. Mari was like putty under her touch and the feeling was intoxicating. One of Mari's hands reached up and started to massage Asuka's breasts, her nipples sensitive to the motion. A second hand reached out and inserted two fingers into Asuka, sending her mind into a spiral of passion. Together they moaned, increasing each other's passion instead of slacking it. Asuka felt herself about to cum but she resisted it, not wanting to be the first to submit. Luckily for her Mari had had enough and with a loud moan of passion she came, her pussy tightening around Asuka's fingers as she did so. Asuka barely lasted a few second afterwards as instead of sreducing Mari's movements inside of her increased, bringing her to climax.

The two girls just stared at each other for a moment, their legs and hands covered in various fluids. Mari moved over on the bed, patting the side next to her for Asuka to sit down on. Asuka just glared at her.

"Take your clothes off first," she commanded. She went to work, taking off her blouse and dropping her skirt to the floor. She stepped out of the pile of clothes and took off her bra, dropping it among them. Last she took off her shoes, just throwing them to the side. She still had her socks on but at this point she didn't care. She saw that Mari had also opted to keep her socks on and was staring hungrily at her through her glasses.

"How'd you know I have a sock fetish?" teased Mari.

Asuka climbed onto the bed and kissed the other girl. Mari kissed back passionately but allowed Asuka to push her gently onto her back. Asuka lifted up the brown haired girl's leg, and moved so that she was straddling Mari's other leg. She knelt down and lowered her pussy onto Mari's, rubbing the two dripping pussies together. They both moaned in pleasure beyond what they had experienced earlier. Asuka didn't know she could feel so good and felt slightly annoyed that it was with someone like Mari. This frustration led her to rocking her hips back and forth faster and faster. Their moans came out louder and more frequent with each passing moment. And then, with two ear splitting cries only seconds apart the two girls came, fluids spilling everywhere, staining the bed.

The night had only just begun though as the girls continued at it with a tenacity and endurance that would have shocked any regular human who didn't know what two Alphas were capable of. Misato called, inquiring where she was and Asuka had replied with most of the truth, at Mari's, avoiding Shinji's stupid Omega Pheromones. After being told that while it was a great idea she should have called first to inform her, Misato had allowed Asuka to sleep over. This had included very little sleep and a lot of sex.

Asuka was lucky in the morning to find that Mari did in fact have a uniform for their school and just refused to wear it. This allowed Asuka, after a hot shower that included a final round, to head to school without having to bother with her sex soaked uniform. Asuka was kind of pissed to enter class and find Shinji sitting there listening to his music player and ignoring the rest of the world like nothing had happened the day before. She didn't bother chewing him out though, aware that even she had a hard time resisting her new urges, why should she expect anyone else to be able to?

Asuka did find herself glancing over at Mari throughout the class, remembering the feel of the other girl next to her; the violent and passionate sex they'd spent all night doing. The teacher's lecture was so boring that it actually drew her thoughts away from Mari, if briefly. Asuka to her pride even managed to keep Mari out of her thoughts for several days but that streak was soon broken as stupid Ayanami went into heat and set everyone off, if only briefly before she excused herself from class. With yet again more pent up tension, Asuka once again found herself at Mari's to relieve it. Since it was the second time she found herself even more frustrated with the situation and went against Mari that much harder because of it. Intellectually she realized that Mari wasn't the person responsible for her lack of control, neither was Ayanami or the other Omerga's either. But that didn't help; there were only so many Angel's she could rip in half with her EVA's bare hands to get revenge for Second Impact and its effect on her life.

So it was with surprise that after she was done sleeping with Mari she found herself talking to the other Alpha girl. Even more surprising, she found herself enjoying the talk. Even if Mari didn't talk about herself too much, well, Asuka was fine with that, she knew the feeling all too well. Asuka found herself enjoying the company and went to seeking Mari more often, not just when she was sexually frustrated due to an Omega in heat. This more casual setting didn't stop them from having sex, but they did hang out and do other things too.

This pattern kept up for a few months, which even without an Angel appearing for her to rip it a new one, was one of the most enjoyable periods of time in her life. She also found that she was able to tolerate both Shinji and Ayanami slightly better, if only because she felt sorry for them. Asuka would occasionally wonder if her enjoyment of her relationship with Mari was forever compromised by the fact that it had basically been under duress that they had come together, but she decided that a normal relationship was so far beyond her that she'd take it, even if it was warped.

So it was one day that Asuka was sitting in class, feeling both very good and slightly nauseous. Suddenly her stomach took a flip and before she could take any action she threw up on the floor next to her, drawing the class's attention to her. She saw Mari looking at her with an expression that somehow combined both amusement and horror.

"Oh hell no…" muttered Mari before she threw up on the floor also.

Asuka was only able to swear as the situation dawned on her. " _Scheiss_ …"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Apologies to anyone sick of seeing stock stereotypical pregnancy signs and tropes in fics, I thought that this would be more obvious and amusing since people recognize these signs even if not every woman actually goes through them.


End file.
